Sonic X: The Next Adventure, Episode 1
by Lucas18
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and the gang crash land on a strange, new world filled with new friends, new dangers, and a new "way past cool" adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic X:The Next Adventure Episode 1 - Chapter 1

Please Note: this is my first fan fiction, so don't be so judgemental if it's not as well written as it is meant to be. This fiction is my idea of how the TV show, Sonic X, should continue.

Disclaimer: The characters within this fan-fiction, are the copyright property of Sega corporation, DIC Entertainment and Fox kids entertainment. My only reason for the use of these chacters is meant only as entertainment; no intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

The ship sped calmly, yet lightning fast through the silent regions of space. On board the ship, are Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prowler, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix: Vector Croc, Charmy Bee, and Espio Chameleon and finally, Cream Rabbit.

Sonic and Amy were lying on the ships deck, gazing up at the millions of stars.

"Oh Sonic," said Amy, dreamily, as she inched closer to Sonic, "aren't the stars beautiful?"

"Yeah," said Sonic, though he'd rather be racing around the ship.

"It's so romantic," continued Amy, as she slowly began to put her arms around Sonics' back, "don't they just make you want to kiss?"

After hearing this, Sonics face changed from boredom to panic. He now knew what Amy was about to do, and he didn't want her to go any further. So, in a flash, Sonic was racing to another part of the ship, leaving, once again, a shocked and disappointed Amy. (Of all the girls to be stuck with, why her,) thought Sonic.

Soon, he was in the Master Emerald chamber, where Knuckles was meditating.

"Hey Knuckles, ya mind if I crash here for a while,"

"what is it this time, girl trouble or boredom," asked Knuckles, with an exasperated look.

"It's Amy," said Sonic, bearing an annoyed expression, "she tried to kiss me again; Are you still trying to recharge those chaos emeralds," he said, when he noticed the colorless emeralds near the master emerald.

Their energies were drained, when they were used in the final battle against the Metarex. "Come on Knux, they're just rocks," "call them rocks again, and I'll break your legs," said Knuckles, holding up a clenched fist. Just then, they felt a rush of wind. "Okay Rouge, show yourself, we know you're here," said Knuckles, while looking up at the ceiling, over the Master Emerald.

Hearing this, Rouge the bat swooped down from the ceiling and landed on the floor in front of Knuckles. "Oh Knuckles, stud," said Rouge, putting her hands on his chest, "you're just too much of a good thing." Knuckles just swatted her hands off, "sorry Rouge, but I'm not the kind of guy who enjoys the company of a thief," "ooh, talk about stone cold," said Rouge, acting sad. Then she walked off to another part of the ship, while swaying her hips sexily. Once she was gone, Knuckles turned to Sonic, "you think you're the only one with girl problems. At least Amy likes you for who you are, and not for what you have."

Suddenly, an alarm ranged out and Tails voice echoed over the intercom, "everyone get to the bridge, we have an emergency!"

Quickly, Sonic and Knuckles rushed up to the ships main deck, where everyone else was gathered. "What's up Tails," said Sonic, once everyone was present, "the ship is being pulled to a black hole!" replied Tails. Tails activated the ships view screen to reveal the black hole. "Why didn't you move the ship out of its way," asked Knuckles, "I tried to, but the holes gravitational-pull is stronger than I thought, and the reverse thrusters can't pull us away." Everyone feared they were doomed.

Just then, Espio spoke, "Tails, can't we use the ships hyper-thrusters to blast ourselves through the black hole?" Everyone turned to Tails for an answer, "well yes, but that would turn the black hole into a portal. We'd be blasted into any part of the galaxy," "well any-where's better than where we are now," chimed in Vector. Everyone nodded in agreement, then rushed to their stations.

Knuckles raced back to the Master Emerald, then in a mighty, yet calm, voice, said, "_the servers are the seven chaos; Chaos is power; Power is enriched by the heart; He who controls the servers, controls chaos_." Then he cried, "Master emerald, give us power!" and soon, the master emerald glowed bright green, and its energy entered the ships engines.

Back on deck, Sonic, Tails, and Amy prepared the ship for hyper speed. "Atomic batteries to full power, turbines to maximum speed; is everyone ready?" and everyone replied, "Ready!" Tails knew he had to time the jump carefully, as he counted down, "5…4…3…2...1… activate!" And, with a pull and twist of the gear, the ship blasted forward. As it passed through the black hole, everything seemed to crawl to a halt. Then, in an unknown part of the galaxy, the ship instantly appeared in a powerful bang.

"We've made it", cried Amy, and everyone gave out a cheer, while Knuckles only breathed out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Tails noticed the ship was approaching an earth-like planet, at a rapid speed. He tried to pull up or slow down, but realized he couldn't.

"Guys, we have another problem,"

"what is it now Tails?" asked Cream, while holding onto Cheese.

"we must have burned up the ships fuel, during the hyper-jump. We're approaching a planets gravitational orbit at rapid speed and I can't steer away."

"We'll have to abandon ship," said Knuckles.

Although Tails didn't want to leave the ship, he knew they had no choice, so soon everyone was in an escape pod. Except Knuckles, who said, he had to get a couple of things.

Soon, he came rushing back, carrying a pouch. Seeing this in suspicion and question, Rouge reached out for the pouch.

"What's in the bag Knuckles,' said Rouge, trying to tug the bag out of Knuckles hand.

"Nothing that concerns you thief," cried Knuckles, tugging back.

The struggle soon turned into a tug-a-war, as Knuckles and Rouge pulled the bag back and forth. Then, the pouch ripped apart, spilling and scattering across the ships floor, the chaos emeralds, and they were recharged. Knowing there was not much time; Knuckles grabbed the torn pouch and the blue and white emerald, while Rouge grabbed only the red emerald, and hurried back to their escape pod. The ship was beginning to burn, when the pods were launched. Rouge and Team Chaotix, were blasted in one direction, while Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Cream and cheese, were blasted in another direction.

* * *

The Pod burned as it entered the planets atmosphere. It began to spin out of control, and Sonic and the others started to tumble and bump into each other. Suddenly, without warning, the pod crashed and skidded to a full stop.

Knuckles punched the pod door open, then he and the others crawled unsteadily and dizzily out of the pod. Once she was conscious, Amy grabbed Knuckles, by the shoulders, and yelled, "You Knucklehead, what in the world did you think you were doing?", "I think, I was reclaiming my birth right" said Knuckles, revealing the two chaos emeralds. They were surprised to see that they were restored. "But Knuckles, I thought you said it would take months, or years, to re-energize them?" asked Tails. "They do, but that is not important now. What's important, is to know where we are, where the others have landed, where the rest of the chaos emeralds are, and where our ship is.", Said Knuckles, as he tied up the hole in the pouch.

Tails sniffed the air and gazed at the trees that surrounded them, "the oxygen here is clean and breathable. And these trees show signs of vegetation, so there may be life on this planet."

"I hope there's friendly life", said Cream, while holding on to cheese. So, they walked into the forest, not realizing they were being watched.

They walked, for almost two hours. When Sonic, suddenly heard the snap of a twig, "what was that?"

"I heard it too," said Knuckles, putting the two emeralds in the pouch.

No one moved for a minute, to listen, but all they heard was the rustling of the wind in the trees.

"It's quiet," said Sonic.

"Too quiet," finished Knuckles, as he pulled out his shovel-claws.

Suddenly, almost instantly, animal soldiers jumped out from the surrounding trees, carrying laser muskets and swords; the soldiers aimed their weapons at Sonic and the others.

From out of the crowd of soldiers, stepped a tall, muscular, broad shouldered, skunk. "As captain of the Forest Zone police, and by order of Princess Acorn, I place you all under arrest for trespassing on the kingdoms royal forest. Will you surrender quietly, or shall we be forced to use drastic measures?" said the skunk, as he pulled out a sword.

Sonic and Knuckles just looked at each other, thinking it was a stupid question, and positioned themselves for battle.

"We'll take the hard way, captain", said Sonic. And the fight was on, as the soldiers charged toward the young travelers, and Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy, charged back.

Like a pinball, Sonic bounced at each soldier with a burst of speed, knocking them to the ground. Soldiers fired their laser muskets, but Sonic was too quick, as he dodged each blast.

Amy, meanwhile, swung her Deko Deko hammer hard at each soldier, especially the ones surrounding Sonic.

But Knuckles wasn't playing games, as he found himself surrounded by fifteen soldiers, and they were carrying swords. As the soldiers charged at him, Knuckles lashed out with his fists, and knocked each one, hard, into a nearby tree or rock. Then, he came face-to-face with the skunk.

"Queens bury rules, you rat. Have at thee", said the skunk, as he held up its fists in a boxing position.

"Who're you calling rat, stripes?" said Knuckles, as he threw a punch.

Knuckles and the skunk were locked in a boxing match, as each jabbed and dodged. Until, Knuckles threw a knock-out punch to the skunk's forehead. He was about to deliver another punch, when a rope lassoed around his arm, stopping his fist.

"Yeehaw! Whoa there big fella." cried a voice.

Knuckles turned around, and saw, what appeared to be, a rabbit, wearing a tan vest and a western-styled hat. Knuckles jerked the rope back hard, which sent the rabbit flying towards him. But the rabbit shifted its legs, until it was in a flying-side kick. The force of the kick hit Knuckles so hard, that it sent him flying through a few trees and slammed him into a large rock. As his back was slammed into the rock, he didn't notice that one of the emeralds, the blue emerald, flew out of the pouch and into a nearby bush. As Knuckles shook off the daze, he noticed that the rabbit was a girl, wearing a pink tank top, with golden harvest fur and hair. He also noticed that its left arm, legs, and lower body were metal and robotic. Shaking off this confusion, Knuckles threw a low kick to the rabbit's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Then, he threw a punch to the jaw, thus knocking the rabbit/robot to the ground, unconscious.

"Nice hit" he said looking down at the rabbit, "but it's going to take a lot more to beat me" then he rushed off to continue the fight.

Meanwhile, Tails, Cream and Cheese, were ducking for cover, since Tails didn't have the X-Tornado or any equipment he couldn't defend either himself or Cream. Suddenly a couple of soldiers spotted and grabbed them. Tails and Cream struggled to escape, but the grip of the soldiers were too strong. Then the skunk walked over and held the blade of his sword to Tails' neck; the others noticed this and instantly stopped.

"Either you shall come peacefully or this child's life shall end."

There was no other choice, so with their hands raised, Sonic and the others walked with the soldiers deeper into the vast forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic X: The Next Adventure episode 1 - chapter 2

Authors note: Sorry I took so long. The computer didn't upload all of the document in one time, and I had to work on spaceing the paragraphs.

Disclaimer: The chacters within this fiction belong to their rightful owners. I'm using only as entertainment. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

In a castle in the center of the forest, in the throne room, a beautiful eighteen year old female squirrel, wearing a glistening silver tiara, sat alone on a well carved throne.

Just then, a walrus wearing a lab coat and goggles, rushed into the room, "Princess Sally, news, the captain and his men have captured the trespassers and are now returning to the castle with them in tow."

"Thank you for informing me, professor Rotor", said the princess, her voice filled with a depressed, or rather lonely, expression.

The professor looked at her with curiosity and worry, "are you alright your highness," said the professor, "you haven't been yourself for the past few days."

Princess Sally just looked at Rotor with depression, "look around professor, this castle. It just feels so empty without a king. The bloodline of the Acorn family will end unless I marry."

"Well Sally, your father did decree that the captain would be wed to you on the day of your 19th birthday, and the captain has shown the many qualities of being a true commanding ruler."

Hearing this, Sally lowered her head in sadness, "but that's what troubles me Rotor. I know that it's important for me to continue the family name, but I want it to be out of love, not just duty. And the captain, he only seems to care more about order, discipline, honor, and control more than he cares about our people."

Rotor looked at Sally in concern and confusion, "well your majesty, what sort of special someone are you looking for?"

"I just don't know; someone who cares more about others more than just himself. Someone who is daring and adventurous , willing to go wherever the wind travels and help those in great need, out of his own kindness. Someone who would not just treat me as a princess, but also as just a friend and a true women from the heart. (Sigh) but it is hopeless to have such a dream. I will never find a man such as that; there is no one out there for me," after saying this, Sally lowered her head once more.

Giving a small smile, Rotor placed a hand on Sally's shoulder, "there's someone out there for everyone Sally, for everyone, especially you." Sally just smiled at Rotors words.

Just then, the doors of the royal hall opened up, sending an echo throughout the room. The captain marched into the hall, eyes forward, shoulders back, and chest out. "Your majesty, we have brought you the trespassers whom were caught wandering on our royal grounds," said the captain in a commanding, yet moderate tone.

"Really, bring them forward captain", said Sally.

Giving a small bow, the captain and his soldiers marched in with what appeared to be a blue furred hedgehog, a red dreadlocked echidna, a two-tailed fox, a teen female hedgehog, and a young rabbit, up to the royal throne.

* * *

Sonic and the others were pushed until they were a few feet in front of the throne.

"Kneel before princess Sally Alicia Acorn, the future queen of the forest zone," said the skunk when they finally stopped

. Sonic thought this princess would be a young, bratty, spoiled, little kid. But when he saw the real princess Sally, he was stunned by how beautiful she was. She wore a clear white leotard, sleeveless light-blue vest, shorts, and boots. She had an hour glass figure, light blue eyes that seemed to shine like saphires, c-cup breasts, a long bushy tail, and brown hair that flowed down to her mid back like a waterfall.

Feeling so in loved by this hot creature, Sonic instantly stood up and rushed over to her, while knocking the skunk to the side. "Hi ya princess," he said leaning close to her, and giving a smile, "my name's Sonic the Hedgehog, and might I say, it's an honor to meet a hot babe like you."

Seeing what he was doing, the skunk got up and drew his sword. He was about to lunge at the hedgehog, but Amy rushed past him with her hammer out, and banged Sonic hard on the head, knocking him unconscious. As Amy dragged Sonic back by his legs, she looked back at Sally with a glare and gave a single "hmph." Sally just sat in silence, since the hedgehogs words were too quick to respond to.

Knuckles, feeling he had better take care of the situation, stood up and started to walk towards the throne.

"That's as far as you can be to the princess you knave," said the skunk, blocking the path.

"It's alright captain," said Sally, "let him pass."

Still staring at Knuckles in despise the skunk moved out of the way. Knuckles also glared at the skunk in dislike, as he approached the throne.

"Careful Sal," said the robot/rabbit, "that fellers' tougher than a bull with a tantrum."

Knuckles kneeled down and then spoke, "your majesty, we did not know the woods were sacred grounds; we are just space travelers, our ship has crashed somewhere and our crew and treasures have been separated. We do not wish for any cause of trouble, we only want to find our ship, friends and treasures in peace so that we may return home."

Sally smiled, seeing this echidna was more of a gentleman. "Tell me," she said finally, "what are your names?"

"The hedgehogs you just met," said Knuckles motioning with his hand, "Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest creature alive, and Amy Rose, Sonics devoted 'girlfriend'. The young two-tailed fox, is Miles Tails Prower, the brains of the team. The young rabbit is Cream Rabbit, and her chao Cheese. And I am Knuckles Echidna, the last of my species in existence and the chosen protector of the chaos emeralds." "Now tell us princess," said Knuckles standing up, "what are the names of our captors?"

Princess Sally stood up and began. "This man, "she said motioning to the skunk, " is Geoffrey St. James the third. He is the captain of royal guard and is revered as the most independent and commanding individual in the entire kingdom." Hearing this, Geoffrey simply smiled with pride.

"This independent woman," Sally continued, motioning to the cyborg rabbit, "is Bunnie Rabbot."

"Y'all can call me 'Buns', but don't call me 'Bugs', Bunnie said, interrupting a little.

Sally just smiled at Bunnie's remark, "she is the only one of us that is half metal, half flesh, but all heart."

Then she motioned over to the professor, " and this is Professor Rotor. He is the kingdoms head scientist, and chief of mechanical engineering."

Sally was about move on to the next person, when Geoffrey suddenly spoke, "pardon me my princess. I do not wish to interrupt these introductions, but I for one do not believe their story for a moment. They may actually be spies, sent to infiltrate our castle and reveal its location to the enemy!"

Hearing this, Knuckles reached into his pouch and pulled out the white chaos emerald. Everyone in the room gathered around and gazed in marvel at the glowing emerald.

Knuckles reached into his pouch again, but instantly noticed something, "the blue emerald, it's gone!"

"Blue emerald?," asked Sally, looking up from the white emerald.

"It's a second emerald I rescued from the ship. It must've fallen out during the fight. I have to go back, and find it," said Knuckles, as he turned around and started walking to the castle doors.

"Now hold on there sugah,"called Bunnie, stopping him, "y'all can't go out at night, it's pitch black out. You can get lost."

"I'll find a way back," Knuckles called back, "I'm not afraid of the dark," and he continued marching to the doors.

"Then tell us Knuckles," said the professor, stepping forward, "can you find your way back through a storm? Because my weather detection instruments have shown signs of, what appears to be, a severe thunderstorm that is approaching the forest zone at a great speed. And I'm afraid it will not pass over, until morning."

After hearing this, a loud thunder clap ranged from outside the castle. Sonic and the others knew the professor was right. There was no chance of venturing out tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic X: The Next Adventure: Episode 1, chapter 3

Authors Note: Once again, I'm truely sorry for takeing so long to upload; I've been so distracted near the end of the summer. Also, just to inform all viewers, with school comeing close, it will be difficult for me to find time to start writing the next chapter. But I will try to do what I can to continue the fiction.

Disclaimer: the characters within this fiction belong to their respected owners. Am only using for entertainment; no intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

"I'm truly sorry Knuckles," said Professor Rotor, "but there is no chance of venturing out tonight." Knuckles just sighed in depression and defeat.

Just then Sally spoke, " as princess of this castle, I give you my permission to spend the night here, so that you may find your ship, crew, and emerald in the morning."

Hearing this, Geoffrey whispered to Sally, " my princess you're not seriously going to allow these outsiders to take refuge here."

"They have proven their innocence captain," Sally whispered back, "I'm sure we can allow them one night's sleep."

"But your majesty," began Geoffrey, but Sally raised her hand, silencing him.

"Cream and Cheese," said Sally, motioning them over, "you will rest with Bunnie in her room."

"Gee Sal gal, I don't know," replied Bunnie, feeling cautious of looking after a child.

"Bunnie, I can tell these two are in need of a mother figure," said Sally, looking at her with a smile, " and after seeing the way you care for others, I can't think of anyone better."

Bunnie smiled, because she knew Sally was right. So, taking Cream by the hand, Bunnie led her and Cheese off to a different part of the castle. Yet even though they were out of sight, the others managed to hear them.

"Ms. Bunnie,

" "yes Creamy?"

"um… can I call you, aunt Bunnie?"

"…. why sure you can little darlin'. "

"Tails," said Sally, continuing, "you will sleep in the professor's quarters."

"Is that really wise Sally," said Professor Rotor, "I mean, I haven't made time to make a guest bed."

"It's alright professor," said Tails, " I'll be fine with whatever you can produce."

The professor just smiled at Tails' honesty, "very well, come along Tails, I'll see what I can do for you."

As Tails followed the professor out of the room, he asked, "say professor, are you familiar with the theory of mass-energy equivalence; that internal energy, is equal to the laid mass, times the internal convulsion, multiplied by the squared unit?"

Sally could tell the professor was shocked with amazement, since this twelve year old fox had the intellect of a grade A college student.

"Y-yes," replied the professor, after shaking off the shock, "as a matter of fact I have. Though I am currently trying to understand how this single theory corresponds with the measurement of time and space."

"Well in my opinion, I think…" Their conversation continued to echo throughout the halls, until there was silence once more.

"Amy," continued Sally, "you shall sleep…" "I'm staying with my Sonic," said Amy, while holding onto Sonics' arm tightly; Sonic just gave an annoying sigh at hearing this. Sally knew this girl was serious, "alright, if you wish."

"Well my princess," said Geoffrey, "that just leaves the echidna." A smile of triumph slowly crawled across his face as he turned to the soldiers. "The man who wish's to give shelter to this….ruffian, please step forward." When none of the soldiers moved, Geoffrey smiled again, "well my princess, I guess the echidna will be resting where his kind belongs, outside in the mud."

Knuckles clenched his fist, ready to scrape that smile off Geoffrey's face, when Sally spoke, "actually, he'll be resting in your quarters captain."

"What ?," cried Knuckles and Geoffrey together.

"My princess, surely you can not be serious," exclaimed Geoffrey,

"yeah, I'd rather be out in the storm, than with this dirty skunk," exclaimed Knuckles. Hearing this, Geoffrey turned and glared at Knuckles, "I say, who are you calling dirty, you partronistic pig,"

"you, that's who, stripe butt." Everyone watched as Knuckles and Geoffrey continued to throw names at one another.

"Short snout,"

"pole cat,"

"swine."

Not wanting any more, Sally instantly rushed over and pushed them apart, " alright, that's enough you two. I understand that you don't enjoy each other's company, but that is not a real reason to fight. Mr. Knuckles will rest in your quarters Geoffrey," Sally said sternly to the captain.

"But my dear," whined Geoffrey. "That is an order captain," said Sally, as she glared at him.

Geoffrey knew he was beaten, since, being a captain , he could not argue against an order from the princess. So, letting out a sigh of defeat, he bowed saying, "as you command, your highness."

Then Geoffrey lead Knuckles off to another part of the castle, while they continued to curse each other in whisper.

"So princess," said Sonic, while inching close to Sally, "where do I sleep? Maybe your place?"

As he looped his arm around her shoulder, Amy clenched her fists hard as she saw Sonic was giving more attention to Sally than her.

Knowing what Sonic was trying to do, Sally pushed his hand off and backed away, "sorry, but as a princess I'm forbidden to sleep with any men until after I am married; so as to make certain they do not attempt any, uncivilized actions."

Hearing this, Sonic lowered his head in disappointment. "Oh, do not despair Mr. Hedgehog, I'm sure Antoine might accept your company." After hearing this, many of the soldiers covered their mouths, trying hard not laugh out loud. "So, who's Antoine," asked Sonic.

Sally just gave a sly smile.

* * *

In a room, in the eastern hall of the castle, a coyote wearing a soldiers uniform, was busy at work dusting and cleaning.

As he began cleaning the area around the fire place, he gazed lovingly at the portrait of Princess Sally that hung on it's mantle piece. "Ah, moi princess," said the coyote, in a broken French accent, "you are looking so beautiful this night." He then planted a kiss on the portrait before returning to his cleaning.

Suddenly a knock sounded at his door, "Antoine. Antoine are you there?"

The coyote, Antoine, instantly knew who's voice it was; being quick, he raced over to a full-length mirror to check himself over and fix his hair. Then he rushed over to the door and, with a bow, opened it. "Moi princess, it is zee greatest of pleasures to be seeing you this night," said Antoine.

" Oh no," said a voice he'd never heard before. Antoine looked up and noticed Sonic and Amy.

"You can't really be serious," continued Sonic, completely stunned that he was going spend the night with this soldier.

Sally explained to Antoine about what had happened and about what he was chosen to do.

"M-moi princess, I am most honored for you to have decided on me. But this hedgehog, he looks like a 'fuel'."

"What did you call me, shorty," said Sonic.

"Please boys," said Sally, stepping between them, "it is too late in the afternoon to start another quarrel of names." "This is where you and Amy will spend the night, Mr. hedgehog," said Sally, looking at Sonic, "no exceptions." "And now Mr. Hedgehog, Ms. Rose, and Antoine, I bid you all good night," said Sally, as she closed the door.

"But-but," stuttered Sonic, still not liking what was happening, but he was too late as Sally closed the door and walked down the hall.

When Sally was gone, Sonic and Antoine just stared at each other in a brief moment of awkward silence.

"So, you're.." began Sonic.

"Antoine D' Coolette, zee royal guard to Princess Sally, and the bravest of all." declared Antoine, while smiling with pride.

Sonic just looked in disbelief, knowing this guy wasn't explaining everything, "you're not afraid of anything?" "nothing." said Antoine, still smiling. "Antoine look a monster!" cried Sonic, while pointing in a direction. "Ah! Where, Where?" cried Antoine with a jump as he looked around with a fright.

Sonic instantly felled to the floor in laughter, while Amy just covered her mouth giggling.

"Royal guard, more like royal chicken," cried Sonic still laughing.

Antoine just looked at Sonic with a glare.

He brought out a couple of blankets for Sonic and Amy to rest on the floor; while he dressed in his pajamas and crawled into his bed.

"Bonne nuit, moi princess", said Antoine, blowing a kiss to the portrait.

"Nighty night Antoine," said Sonic in a low voice, "don't let the monsters bite."

Antoine shivered a little after hearing this, but easily calmed down and blew out the bedside candle.

Soon, Sonic, Amy, and Antoine were fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic X: The Next Adventure- Episode 1 Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hello again, fellow viewers. Once again I apologize for taking so long in writing the chapter. Also, just to inform, the only word that is in bold, is the name of the planet the story takes place. Since its name wasn't mentioned earlier. So, enjoy. And once again, I will try to continue the next chapter

Disclaimer: the characters within this fiction are the sole property of their rightful owners. I am using them only as entertainment for other fanfiction wrtiers and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

The time was 11:30, when Sonic slowly opened one of his eyes. He checked to make certain that both Amy and Antoine were completely asleep, as he slowly got up from the floor and snuck quietly to the door. He started to slowly open the door, when it made a creaking noise. He cautiously turned to make sure the noise didn't awake Antoine or Amy, who only turned over in their beds. Being quick, Sonic opened the door, stepped out, and closed it quietly.

If he was going to spend one night, he planned to spend it with that hot princess. He raced around the castle, peeking in every door to see which one belonged to Sally. One of the rooms belonged to Bunnie; she was sleeping in a bed with her hair curled up and facial cream, while Cream and Cheese were nestled in an upturned saddle, like a cradle. In the sub-level of the castle, Sonic found himself inside a large laboratory. Sonic saw the professor sleeping in a chamber-like bed, and Tails was resting on one of the professor's desk's, with a blueprint as a blanket. Racing back through the hall, Sonic peeked into a room, where a bed was cut in two; it was obvious this was Geoffrey and Knuckles room. The other rooms either belonged to a soldier or worker of the castle. Finally, he came to one door that was locked. He peered through the key hole to see a well fashioned room with velvet curtains, well carved furniture, a closet full of dresses and clothes, and large bed; which Sally was resting.

Smiling at his luck, Sonic knocked hard, yet quietly, on the door. Sally only stirred a little, thinking the knocking was only the rain outside. But when she then realized it was coming from the door, she drowsily stood up from her bed and walked over. As she slowly opened the door, she expected to see Geoffrey with more of his suspicions; her eyes popped open when she saw it was Sonic.

"Mr. Hedgehog," she said with an annoyed frown, "it is late in the evening, and I've already explained to you that I am forbidden to sleep with any men 'til after I'm married."

"Whoa, whoa Sal, I just want to talk," said Sonic trying to walk into the room.

"We shall talk in the morning, Mr. Hedgehog. Good night." Sally began to close the door, but Sonic stuck his foot in the doors frame. Sally rolled her eyes, it was obvious there was no getting rid of this hedgehog. So, Sally opened the door and stepped out, "very well, Mr. Hedgehog. What do you wish to talk about?"

"First off babe," said Sonic, while striking a cool smile, "Mr. Hedgehog is my father, call me Sonic."

"Yes, you said that when you introduced yourself,"

"also, is there anyplace private we can talk?"

"We shall talk in the throne room," said Sally, as she and Sonic began down the hall.

Later in the Throne room, Sonic and Sally sat down. "Be warned, Sonic, if you so much as even attempt to swoon with me, I shall scream so loud that the captain will rush in and throw you in irons."

"Alright, don't be so hot headed babe," said Sonic, while backing away.

"And you shall address me as, 'Princess Sally', or 'your highness', am I clear?", It was clear Sonic got the message.

"Well first, what's up with 'Mr. Serious'?" I mean, why was he going on about calling us spies?"

"Forgive him, this war has made him suspicious. (sigh) It's become even more worse than the Robotnik Wars," said Sally, lowering her head in despair.

"The what?," asked Sonic. "I'm afraid it's a long story," said Sally, feeling she needed to explain. "That's alright princess, I've got all night." Sonic laid back, and listened as Sally told her story.

_

* * *

_

It all started thirteen years ago, before the wars, our kingdom was truly beautiful. There were no feuds, no violence, and all creatures were treated with respect and equality. My mother, Queen Alicia, died when I was only three, so my father, King Maximilian, spent some time raising and teaching me to be a kind and benevolent ruler. In the kingdom, there were only two over dwellers (humans), named Julius Kintobor and his assistant Snively. They were the Forest Zone's greatest mechanical engineers, they produced for us vehicles, mechanical robot guards, and medical units. Everything was beautiful, until that one fateful day. The machines suddenly turned on us and began to capture our people, but they weren't doing it themselves, Julius and Snively were controlling them.

My father opened a secret passage, which led deep into the Great Forest. My friends and I escaped down the passage, but my father stayed behind to give us time. He gave me a computer, saying it contained information that could help us to stop this evil. Many of us wanted to go back to our families, but Julius, now calling himself Dr. Robotnik, had transformed our beloved, peaceful kingdom into a machine filled nightmare, making safe entry impossible.

For ten years we trained ourselves to battle against Robotniks armies, 'til finally, we were ready. We began many assaults on Robotniks empire, but they only weakened his strength; still we continued to fight. Our Victories were little, but our rescues were mighty, as we saved hundreds of our people. One of them, was Bunnie. In rescuing her, we discovered that Robotnik had developed a machine that he was using to turn our people into robotic slaves. We merely collected bit's and pieces of information about this machine. But, once again, we continued to fight.

Everyone contributed a skill to the war. My strategic planning and leadership, Rotors technological expertise, Geoffrey's courage and determination, Bunnie's robotic strength and enthusiasm, Antoine's… encouragement.

My father had secretly hidden clues for us to find; clues which led us to an ancient mystic sword. Our final raid, brought us true victory. With the enchanted blade, we defeated Robotnik, and his evil forces, once and for all.

After the final battle, Rotor constructed a reversed version of Robotnik's machine, which we used to turn every last one of our people back to normal. Bunnie was also given the chance, but she chose to stay part metal, saying it gave her more purpose, and uniqueness. Then we began to rebuild our kingdom, brick by gentle brick.

Unfortunately, our happiness would not last forever. A few weeks passed, when there suddenly came word of a mysterious new enemy that was rising to power, and Snively was leading his armies. Not wanting to take anymore chances, my father led two-hundred of our soldiers to battle this mysterious enemy. I begged him not to go, but he refused to let what had happened with Robotnik, happen again. The rest of us stayed behind, to look after the kingdom.

Months passed, but there was no word about what was happening. Over two-hundred soldiers left, but only one hundred returned. They had only managed to push back the armies. The others that didn't return, were either captured, or killed; one of them, was my…. Father.

* * *

Sally began to shed tears as she remembered her father's disappearance. Sonic just stared in awe, as Sally cried. "That was only two years ago," said Sally, after pulling herself together, "since then, I've taken on the responsibility of becoming the next queen of the Forest Zone. Unfortunately, for me to truly become queen, I must marry a man of royal blood before my next birthday, otherwise my people will be left with no leader to guide them."

"Wow," said Sonic, inching closer to Sally, "you're one cool girl Sal."

"R-really?" asked Sally, feeling that she had misjudged this hedgehog.

"Yeah," said Sonic, while he slowly grabbed her shoulders and turned her face towards him. "I know because, I… am one cool hedgehog." Then, before Sally knew what he was doing, Sonic pulled her in close and kissed her straight on the lips.

Filled with shock, disappointment, and anger, Sally pushed Sonic off and then gave him a hard slap in the face. "Well," she said, as she stood up in frustration and glared at Sonic angrily, "out of all the self-centered, pig headed men I've ever met in my life, you are by no means any different!" Sally moved closer to Sonic, who backed away in shock and fear of the tone in her voice, until his back was up against the wall. "For once, I thought you were someone who actually cared about me, for my feelings, intelligence, and kind intentions. But no, just like every other man, you only see me as a prize to be won. A pretty, defenseless little girl, who you think you can easily swoon into loving you. Well let me tell you something, Sonic the hedgehog, I am not one of those girl's! I am a woman. I am a princess. And if I so much as see a single trace of you, for the rest of the night, I will have you locked in chains until you and your friends are ready to leave **Satamara**, and me, for good! Now, for the last time, Mr. Hedgehog, I bid you, GOOD NIGHT!"

Then, Sally turned and stomped out of the throne room. Sonic just stood there in complete stunned silence. Moments later, he heard the echo of Sally slamming her door. He didn't know which hurt more, the tone of Sally's anger, or the slap mark that burned his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic X: The Next Adventure, Episode 1- Chapter 5

Authors Note: Well everyone, here's the next chapter. Due to multiple informational reviews from a single fanfiction writer, I spaced out the characters talking and actions. With fall approaching, it may take some time for me to work on the next chapter. So try to be patient, and I'll do what I can.

Disclaimers: Once again, the characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Sega game corporations, DIC, and FOX broadcasting. My only purpose for using them, is for entertainment reasons for Fanfiction writers; no intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

Sonic was still sitting in the throne room, feeling the slap on his face. "Smooth move Romeo," said a voice , which made Sonic jump a little.

It was Knuckles, he was hidden behind one of the curtains behind the thrones.

Sonic just let out a sigh of relief, " Knux, you almost gave me a heart-attack. What are doing here?" Sonic was afraid that he had been caught.

"I heard you when you opened the door to the room, wanted to see what you were up to."

Sonic only cringed in nervousness, "So, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, especially for when Sally slapped you for that stupid stunt you pulled," said Knuckles, giving a smile. He found it amusing to see Sonic being rejected for once.

Sonic once again felt his cheek, " I can't help it Knuckles, she's just so perfect. She's the girl I always dreamed of meeting."

"Sonic, what chance could you possibly have with a princess," said knuckles putting his hand on Sonics shoulder, " a princess can only marry a prince."

"I know, but..", began Sonic, but Knuckles wouldn't let him continue.

"This is not Earth Sonic, the people here are not going to see us the way Chris did. Besides, we'll be leaving tomorrow, when we find the ship and the others."

Sonic stared at Knuckles in disbelief, "when did you suddenly become 'Mr. manners'?"

Knuckles calm face dropped into a scowl, "what, you think just 'cause I'm rough, I don't got a brain?", he said, while holding up a clenched fist.

Hearing this, Sonic thought back on the many times that Knuckles had been tricked by Eggman. "Well..," said Sonic, not knowing how to answer.

Knuckles just rolled his eyes in annoyance, "forget it," he said, as he turned and began walking to the castle doors.

"W-what are you doing," Sonic asked in confusion.

"I'm going to wait 'til this storm passes over, and then I'm searching for the emerald." Then Knuckles sat himself down, outside the castle doors, and stared at the shadow covered forest.

"Relax knucklehead," said Sonic, stepping outside, "you heard the professor, there's no way anybody can travel through this storm."

"Sonic, these people are still at war. Suppose this enemy of theirs found the chaos emerald. I don't need to remind you of what could happen."

Sonic did know what would happen, as he remembered battling Chaos back on Earth. "But still, there's no way any one can travel in this weather."

"Well I'm not taking any chances."

Sonic let out a yawn, finally feeling the need for rest. "Well, goodnight Knuckles," said Sonic as he started walking back to his room.

"Goodnight Sonic," replied Knuckles, as he continued to sit, and prayed that dawn would come soon.

* * *

What Sonic and Knuckles didn't know was that there was something in the forest, something evil.

A series of search lights beamed throughout the wooded area, as tall, robotic creatures browsed the forest clearing.

A figure, wearing a metallic helmet, approached one of the creatures. "Number one, status report."

"The scanners show that there may've been conflict in this area sir," spoke the creature in an electronic monotone voice.

The creatures had followed footprints from a crashed pod, which led to the clearing.

"Any sign of where they've gone," asked the dark figure.

"Negative sir, the rain has removed all traces of departure."

The figure sighed in defeat, he had hoped this incident would lead him to the enemy. The figure pressed a screen on his gauntlet glove, "all units, halt scanning and return to base," he commanded.

The creatures stopped what they were doing, and began to walk in a single direction.

As the search lights deactivated, the dark figure saw a blue light coming from a nearby bush. "All units halt." The creatures instantly stopped.

The figure walked toward the bush and found the source of the light. It was a glowing, blue emerald.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious enemy, and what will happen now that he has the emerald. Stay tuned for the continueing chapter and find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic X: the Next Adventure Episode 1 Chapter 6

Authors note: I wanted to upload this chapter before Christmas. I'm sorry it took so long to make, it's just difficult to balance out writing chapters and keeping progress in school. It may also take time for me to write up the next chapter. So once again, I ask that you all be patient. 'Til then, I wish you all a joyous and merry Christmas and a happy New Year.

Please Note: once again I'd like to inform, the characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Sega, Archie Comics, DIC and FOX broadcasting. My only reason for using these characters, is strictly only for this fiction, for the entertainment of Fanfiction readers. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

Morning came to the Forest Zone, and the castle was soon filled with awakening workers and soldiers.

Geoffrey, however, was at maximum alert as he awoke to find Knuckles was gone. "I knew it," muttered the captain, as he jumped out of the bed, and strapped on his belt and sword.

He raced down the hall, to Sally's chambers, where he knocked hard on the door. "Your majesty, your majesty, urgent!"

Sally, still drowsy from being up late, shuffled over to the door and opened it.

"Captain, please," Sally said, with a yawn, "it's early, and I didn't get much rest last night."

"My princess, the echidna is gone!"

Hearing this brought Sally's attention into focus. "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"He is not in the room, nor is he in the castle. He has escaped!", cried Geoffrey.

That meeting with Sonic, it must have been a distraction, thought Sally.

"I've already assembled the men and shall begin a search immediately," said the captain, drawing his sword.

Just then a soldier rushed over. "Sir, the echidna has been spotted. He was seen returning to the castle grounds. We have restrained him and are awaiting you to question him."

"Very good, I will be down shortly," said Geoffrey, giving a triumphant grin.

* * *

Later, in the royal hall, the captain strolled in to see fifty of his men trying hard to hold down Knuckles, showing good but little success.

"So, foul villain, you dare to return," said Geoffrey as he pointed his sword accusingly at Knuckles.

"I would have returned quicker if your hit men didn't start pushing me," said Knuckles as he shoved off a soldiers hand.

"No more of your lies fiend," said Geoffrey, aiming his sword at Knuckles chest. "Now, explain where you were this morning?"

"I couldn't sleep last night, so waited by the main doors for the storm to stop and then went into the forest to look for the emerald," explained Knuckles.

"You lie, I can see it in your eyes."

"Also, your snoring and bad breath kept me up," said Knuckles, smiling at his comeback.

"Why you," snarled the captain, as he grabbed Knuckles by his neck and prepared to lunge his sword into Knuckles gullet

"Hold your blade captain," called a voice.

The soldiers parted to the side as Sally and professor Rotor walked into the room.

"Your highness," exclaimed Geoffrey, "I was just about to do away with this traitorous spy."

"Spy?," shouted Knuckles. "I already told you, I was only out looking for the emerald."

"Is this the truth Mr. Echidna," asked Sally, looking at Knuckles in judgment.

"I swear, on my word as a guardian."

Sally turned to Geoffrey and said, "release him captain."

"Your majesty..," said Geoffrey, about to object.

But Sally wasn't about to let him continue, "any creature who swears on his honor, shows truth in his words. Release him."

Filled with humiliation, Geoffrey sheathed his sword and lowered Knuckles to the ground.

"Now, once we finish breakfast, we will further discuss this matter," said Sally, ushering the soldiers out of the room.

Geoffrey and Knuckles also walked out of the room, while glaring at each other in anger.

* * *

Later in the royal dining room, everyone was settling down to a well prepared breakfast of toast, muffins, eggs, bacon, and fresh milk.

Sonic walked over towards an empty seat next to Sally. He was about to sit down, when Sally instantly noticed.

"Oh captain," called Sally, "would you mind sitting here?"

"It will be my pleasure your highness," said Geoffrey as he rushed over and sat down in the chair. He gave a small smirk at Sonic, knowing he had beaten him.

Sonic looked down the table for a seat, and saw Amy ushering him over. Letting out a sigh, Sonic walked over and sat next to Amy.

As Sonic sat down, a series of servants and maids entered the dining room, and began to serve out everyone's breakfast.

Cream was sitting next to Bunnie, spreading extra butter on her toast. "Whoa there Cream, y'all gonna be making a mess faster than an oil gusher," said Bunnie, taking away the butter knife.

"That's okay Aunt Bunnie," said Cream, "Cheese loves having butter on his toast."

Cream passed the toast to the young chao, who cried "cho" with excitement, and began munching on it.

Meanwhile, Tails and the professor were conversing the subject matters of science.

"Gee professor, I'm quite perplexed with your theories on mechanical design and engineering."

"And I'm amazed, Tails, about your studies on aeronautics and designs for flight based vehicles."

When the food reached Sonic and Amy's end of the table, Sonic was about to dig in, when Amy suddenly noticed his face.

"Sonic," she gasped in shock, "is that a slap mark?"

Sonic wasn't about to tell Amy he'd been up late talking to Sally, because he knew it would anger her. (And we all know what she does when she gets angry.)

"I… had a bad dream, and I was slapping myself to wake up," said Sonic, trying to give something to tell Amy.

Amy, however, didn't believe him. "You weren't with another girl last night, were you?"

Not wanting another conflict to start, Sally turned to Knuckles, who was not hungry, and spoke, "tell us Knuckles, were you successful in finding the second emerald?"

"Once the storm had passed over, I retraced the path back to the clearing, but I searched the entire area and couldn't find the emerald."

"Did you see anything strange, any evidence on how it could've disappeared?"

"Well, I did see some footprints leading away from the area, but they were faded and I couldn't follow them."

Sally thought for a moment, "did these footprints have an odd shape to them?"

"They were pressed hard into the ground, like they were from a flat surface," replied Knuckles."

I wonder, thought Sally.

Just then, a soldier rushed into the room.

"Your majesty, an army of robots has been spotted in the Great Forest marching through the forest. It is heading this way."

"Robots? You must be mistaken," exclaimed the captain.

"There is no mistake captain," replied the soldier.

Hearing all that she needed, Sally stood up and shouted commands.

"Captain, assemble the soldiers! Professor, ready all functioning weapons! Everyone, prepare yourselves for battle, we leave in fifteen minutes."

At these commands everyone, except Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails and Cream who were perplexed about what was happening, stood up and readied themselves for action.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic X: the Next Adventure - Episode 1 chapter 7

Author's note: Well Sonic fans, here's the next chapter to this fiction. Again, it will take time to upload the next chapter, so I ask you all to be patient. There are two chapter's left in this fiction, and I will try and upload them when I can. So again, I ask you, please be patient.

Disclaimer: The character's within this fiction are the copyright property of Sega, Fox broadcasting, and Archie comics. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of fellow fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

"Men, prepare to move out," shouted the captain, as the soldiers lined up for battle.

Every available man and women suited up, armed themselves, and instantly began marching off towards the enemy.

Sonic was also about march out, when Sally stopped him.

"Not you, Mr. Hedgehog."

"What? Come on babe, I can really help."

Sally, however was not convinced, "you already showed me what you're capable of last night. This is our battle, not yours. You are to stay here and allow us to take care of the situation."

"But..," Sonic began to say, Sally wasn't about to allow him any further.

"Bunnie, Antoine, Professor Rotor," Sally said, calling them over.

"Would you please make sure that our guests do not intervene?"

"Why sure thing ya highness," said Bunnie, giving a small bow.

Returning the bow, Sally, captain Geoffrey, and the soldiers marched out of the castle and off to battle.

* * *

They had traveled three miles, when suddenly the ground began to tremble, signifying they were very close.

Sally pulled out a small portable computer that was strapped to her boot, and flipped it's screen on.

"NICOLE, calculate enemy distance."

"Right away Sally," spoke Nicole, the computer, as it began showing its data.

"Distance: 5 ft. Estimated Time: 5 minutes."

"Form ranks, prepare yourselves," commanded Sally, and the captain and his men drew their swords and readied their laser rifles.

The ground shook more as the enemy drew closer.

Through the thick up ahead, Sally saw a series of humanoid robots each standing at a height of 5'10. There were one hundred of them. But that wasn't what gave Sally a shock, what gave her cause for alarm was the way they were differently designed with improved armor and mechanics.

"Look sharp everyone, these aren't the bots we faced before."

The swatbot's didn't move at first, but then raised their arms to reveal blasters and fired on the soldiers.

Immediately, Sally, the captain, and his men returned fire. But it was still a tough cause, since a few of the swatbots managed to dodge their rifle blasts.

However, the odds soon changed when the captain commanded a few of his men to sneak around the side and launch a strike.

Soon the battle was finished. And the soldiers instantly began to cheer for their victory.

Just then, a small hover pad appeared carrying a small figure standing at 3'9, dressed in purple and black armor and wearing a large visor helmet.

"Do not be so celebrative yet mammals," spoke the figure in a low menacing voice.

Sally however, was not stirred, "I'm surprised you had the courage to show yourself, Snively Kintobor."

The figure twitched a little, obviously amazed.

He took off his helmet to reveal his face. It was a short man, with a pointed nose, beady eyes and a bald cranium with only a few strands of hair.

" I'm surprised you figured me out so easily princess," spoke Snively in a now scratchy high voice.

"Be gone from our sight Snively," said Sally, glaring at him, "the battle is finished."

"Actually, dear princess, it has only begun," replied Snively, as a sly smile stretched across his face.

"What do you mean," called Geoffrey, stepping forward, "we have vanquished your army, you are now out numbered."

"Au contraire, captain. You creatures may not know this, but you have just entered a hornet's nest. You may have defeated a few drones, but lets see how well you do against the entire swarm."

After saying this, Snively pressed a button on his glove.

The ground shook like mad, as out from the forest arose thousands of robots. Only this time, it was not just swatbots, but also large hulking mechs, flying hornet bots, and robots of many other kinds. All them carried either a laser blaster, or rocket launchers.

Seeing the mechanical army emerge before them, the soldiers, began to back away in fear.

"Hold your ground, do not retreat," called the captain, trying to keep his men on guard.

"My friends, the time has come," called Sally, taking one of the soldier's swords, "at the end of this day, whether we live to continue our fight for freedom or die trying, let it be known by these monsters that though they outmatch us by numbers and strength, we will never surrender!"

Feeling filled with courage and determination, the soldiers stopped and drew their weapons, ready for battle.

Then, Sally cried out, "for the king, and for oppressed innocence everywhere, Freedom Fighters attack!"

"Charge," bellowed Geoffrey, as they raced into the robot army.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Sonic and the others heard a series of distant explosions, and began to worry about what was happening.

Sonic worried about Sally, he knew she was in danger.

He started to race to the castle doors, but Bunnie blocked his way.

"Now hold on there sugar hog, y'all not going anywhere from here."

But Sonic was not about to listen, "Bunnie please, it's obvious they need our help."

"I'm aware they are in some trouble, Sonic, and I know you are concerned," said Rotor, placing a hand on Sonics shoulder, "but you must know that we have been in many battles, and from everyone of them, we have been victorious."

"Also, zee princess has commanded us to protect this castle, and so protect it we shall," said Antoine, breaking the mood.

"Aunt Bunnie," said Cream, timidly, " mister Sonic just wants to help. Please Aunt Bunnie, please let him go help."

Bunnie knew she was weak, as Cream showed her cute eyes. Taking a regretful breath, she stepped aside.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you," Said Bunnie, as Sonic raced out the door.

"Sonic, I'm coming too," cried Amy, whizzing past Bunnie. She was determined not to leave Sonic alone with the princess.

Tails was also about to race off, when the professor halted him.

"Wait a minute my young boy. Not yet."

"Professor, Sonic is right, we need to help," said Tails, pushing Rotor's hand off.

"I know, but without the necessary technology, we do not stand a chance."

This news caused Tails to lower his head in shame, knowing the professor was right.

"However, yesterday, I may have discovered something that may prove of use," spoke Rotor, which brightened Tails mood.

"But we must hurry," said Rotor, as he rushed Tails out of the castle and in a different direction.

Bunnie looked to see Knuckles just sitting.

"Well, ain't you coming to help too?"

"Why should we even try," said Knuckles, not showing much concern, "we're not suppose to be here, this is not our battle."

Understanding his choice, Bunnie raced out the door to the battle.

Antoine looked at Knuckles in surprise and also anger.

"You are a coward."

"What did you say," said Knuckles raising a fist at Antoine.

"My papa is always telling moi, 'a man that does not head into battle, whether he's needed or not, is a true coward'."

"What's that suppose to mean," asked Knuckles, lowering his fist.

"It means, that though you do not wish to be a part in zis battle, you are showing that you are a coward by not helping your friends," after saying this Antoine, walked away into the castle halls.

Though he didn't wish to admit it, he knew Antoine was right.

"Wait for me guys," said Knuckles with a sigh. Then, he stood and rushed off to the battle.

* * *

Back in the forest, the battle was still raging on as each of the soldiers continued to fire and lunge at the robot army. But obvious signs were showing, the freedom fighter's were starting to lose.

Among the waves of robots, Geoffrey swung out with his sword as he was surrounded by swatbots, but still determined not to fall.

Sally was also continuing the charge, as she dodged from each robot and struck a few down. But suddenly, a swatbot's laser blast hit her, and she fell to the ground on her back.

Sally shocked by the blast, tried to get back up but Snively appeared with a mech that towered over her.

"Princess Sally," said Snively with a smile, as the mech raised its large metallic foot over Sally, "prepare to change your name to, the late Princess Sally."

"Father forgive me," whispered Sally, knowing her end was near, "I've failed you."

"My princess," called Geoffrey, as he tried to push through the robots, but couldn't.

The giant mech brought down it's foot, ready to end the princess's life.

Sally closed her eyes, ready to meet her fate.

But suddenly, there was a sound, screeching metal.

Sally opened her eyes and saw what it was. It was Knuckles, struggling to push up the robots foot.

Sally saw this awe, and for a moment, her eyes flashed with admiration.

"Sonic," cried Knuckles, trying hard to keep the robots foot up, "get the princess out of here, now!"

In a burst of speed, Sonic picked Sally up in his arms and carried her away from the battle.

Taking her to a small distance, Sonic set her down.

"Stay right here," he said with concern, then rushed off back to the fight.

Once he was sure Sally was clear, Knuckles gave a strong push which tossed the mech onto it's back.

Sonic bounced at each robot like a pinball, slamming through their armor.

He didn't know that one of the swatbots was targeting him, ready to fire, but Amy jumped right in front of the robots aim and crushed him hard with her hammer.

"Don't you dare hurt my Sonic," shouted Amy as swung her hammer angrily at each robot that stood in her path.

Knuckles punched and slammed his shovel claws through the robots at rapid speed leaving piles of scrapped metal.

Snively was shocked at these mysterious creatures and the damage they were causing to his soldiers.

Quickly, he spoke in his glove, "aerial units, engage ground hostile."

At his command, the wasp bots fired their lasers on Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles, causing them to slow in their attacks.

Suddenly, an array of laser blasts were fired on the wasp bots, and destroyed them.

"Incoming," came a voice, everyone knew who it was.

It was Tails and professor Rotor, they were flying in the X-Tornado.

"Sorry we're late," called Tails, as he continued to fire on the robot, "the professor had to collect a few things."

The professor, now wearing a pilot jacket and backwards turned cap, was amazed at the planes mechanics.

"This is incredible," cried the professor with glee, "it's just like magic."

"Prepare to drop explosives professor," said Tails as he began to dive-bomb.

The professor readied a grenade launcher and fired on the mechs and larger machines.

"Sonic, heads up," called Tails as he pressed a button that fired a power ring.

Getting the cue, Sonic jumped up and grabbed the glowing ring.

Instantly, the rings power flowed through his body, charging him with extra speed and power.

Filled with power, Sonic plowed through the robots like they were paper; though it caused some displeasure from Geoffrey and Knuckles. Pretty soon, there were only 150 robots left.

Snively, could tell he was quickly losing, so he spoke a command.

"All units, disengage, retreat back to base. I repeat, disengage and retreat!"

Hearing his command, the robots instantly stopped their attack and ran away from the battle.

"They're turning away," cried Rotor, as the robots retreated, this news sent an uproar to the soldiers, glad that this time the battle was over.

Sally came rushing over with Bunnie, filled with delight and amazement.

"You battled those robots back."

"Ah, it's nothing," said Sonic, trying not to sound proud.

"Still, I give you all a small token of gratitude," said Sally, then when they were all gathered, Sally gave a small peck on the cheek for Tails, who blushed.

She gave Amy a hug, which made her smile a bit, Amy still wasn't planning to trust her.

Sonic checked his breath, expecting a kiss, but instead received a hug.

Knuckles simply turned away with his arms crossed.

"Don't even bother," he said, "the echidna never receives any credit."

'So modest', thought Sally as she walked right over to him.

"Actually Knuckles, you deserve a much better token of gratitude."

"Huh?"

"You stopped that robot's foot from crushing me. You saved my life," said Sally, moving in closer, "and that is an act of valor I simply can't ignore."

Then, before anyone knew what was happening, Sally leaned in and gave Knuckles a long kiss on the lips.

Knuckles was both shocked and flustered, since he had never been kissed before. While Sonic and Geoffrey were fuming with jealousy.

When the kiss broke, Knuckles didn't move or say a word for a moment, but then instantly struck a salute at attention.

"At your service, your highness."

Then, Sally turned toward the X-Tornado.

"Tails," she said motioning him over, "I have to say, this vehicle of yours is truly a wonder. But how did you manage to construct it so fast?"

"Actually, it was the professor who found it," said Tails.

"Found it?"

"Yes, I found it yesterday," said the professor, stepping forward, "along with something else?"

"Follow us, and we'll show you," said Tails, as he and the professor jumped into the X-Tornado.

Everyone followed Tails and Rotor a few miles from the Acorn Castle, where they came to a large lake.

And in the middle of the lake, was something Sonic and the others didn't expect to find.

The Blue Typhoon.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic X: The Next Adventure Episode 1 Chapter 8

Authors Note: Well everyone, only one chapter remains in this first fiction, so once again I ask you to please be patient for just a little longer. Also, I was in a rush to try and complete this new chapter, so I'm sorry if the content is not as accurate. I promise I will upload the final chapter when I can.

Disclaimer: The characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Sega, Fox broadcasting, and Archie comics. My only reason for using these characters if for the entertainment of fellow fanfiction author and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

"But, how did it end up here," asked Amy, when she saw the Blue Typhoon.

"I can answer that," said professor Rotor, turning to face the others, "yesterday, an hour before you were brought to the castle, I was in the forest calculating to see if I could set up a foundation for a research facility, when I suddenly saw a large ball of fire streaking across the sky.

" It crashed into the forest, causing a slight tremor, and skidded all the way down to the lake. I went down to investigate it, and discovered this ship."

Tails walked over to Blue Typhoon. It was badly damaged; the turbines were crushed, the wings were nearly melted due to the entry into the atmosphere, and it's metallic structure was banged and crumpled.

"It must have been drawn by the planets gravitational pull," said Tails, looking over the wrecked ship.

He inspected the ships interior, amazingly the master emerald was still intact in the chamber, but the ships engines were destroy.

"Guys," said Tails, as he came out of the ship, "I have good news and bad news. The good news is, with the professor's help, I should be able to repair the Blue Typhoon."

"What's the bad news," asked Sonic.

"The bad news, is that the damage is so extensive, that it will take some time to repair."

"How much time, exactly," asked Sally, filled with concern.

"I can't say," replied Tails, "it may take at least six to twelve weeks, thirteen at the latest."

"Thirteen weeks?," exclaimed Knuckles and Geoffrey, not liking the idea of sharing a room together again.

Sonic, meanwhile, contained his excitement. Since they couldn't head home, he would be able to hang with the princess more.

"So Sal," he said, leaning close to her, "guess this means we'll have to stay in the castle some more."

Once again, Amy was flaring up in anger, and readied her hammer.

But Sally instantly shoved Sonic away, "I'm sorry Mr. hedgehog, but you and your friends were only allowed one night sleep in the castle and no more."

Sonic slumped in confusion and depress, this girl couldn't be so mad for what he did, that he and the others couldn't sleep in a bed anymore.

Then Sally smiled, "but don't threat Sonic," she said, "I know of another place where you and your friends can stay."

"Whoaaaa," cried Sonic, as he soon found himself sliding down a hidden slide.

The slide twisted and curved as Sonic continued down the dark hollow tree. Suddenly, he saw light at the end growing brighter as he got closer, until he finally fell out from a hole in another tree and landed in a pile a straw that lied under the tree.

Sonic got up and began to brush the straw off him, when Amy suddenly came flying out of the hole and landed on him.

After Amy got off, Sonic once again stood up and brushed off the hay and stepped out of the pile so as not to be hit again.

One by one, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, Bunnie, Antoine, Geoffrey, Rotor, and finally Sally came whooshing down the slide and landing in the straw.

Sonic and the others looked around to see a series wooden houses, a bridge that crossed over a flowing stream, and a large structure that housed a large meeting table.

"This is Knothole Village," said Sally, motioning with her hand, "once our base of operations during the Robotnik Wars. This will serve as your temporary base."

Tails walked into one of the buildings, it was filled with machinery, and mechanical parts.

Rotor walked in smiling, "this was laboratory, during the war. I'm surprised it's still in fine working condition after two years," he said looking around at his old home.

Tails looked at the technology that surrounded him.

'With the proper adjustments, this should help to repair the Blue Typhoon,' he thought, while studying the lab.

Meanwhile, Sonic raced around the village, feeling the warm sunlight that shone through the forest, and the cool of the wind that rustled among the leaves.

"Man, this place is awesome," he said, as he continued his run.

Amy was trying to see which house Sonic would choose, so as to choose one that would be close to his.

Cream and Cheese were admiring a garden filled with beautiful flowers and plants.

"Hope you like it," said Bunnie, walking up to them, "I grew them myself."

"Can you teach me and Cheese how to grow flowers too," asked Cream sweetly.

"Why sure Creamy," said Bunnie, giving a warm smile.

Cream just smiled as she jumped into Bunnie's arms.

Knuckles couldn't help but also smile, the forest was truly serene and peaceful, even if it wasn't Angel Island.

Just then, Antoine came rushing up to Sally.

"Moi princess, the 'bowl," cried Antoine, filled with stress.

"The ball," said Geoffrey, correcting Antoine, "we need to make preparations for the ball tonight."

Sally pulled out NICOLE, her computer, and spoke.

"Nicole, when is this years Freedom ball scheduled?"

"Estimated date: four hours and twenty five minutes," replied the computer.

Realizing the effort needed, Sally sent Antoine and Geoffrey to return to the castle and inform everyone to get things ready.

"And Geoffrey," called Sally, "tell the staff to prepare an extra table."

"An extra table," asked Geoffrey, confused by this act, "what is the reason your majesty?"

"We are going to invite our new guests."

Hearing this, Geoffrey cringed in disbelief, "your majesty I can accept allowing them to stay in Knothole village, but inviting these outsiders…"

"Who have earned our trust and have shown great strength in the heat of battle. They will be invited captain, that is an order."

Once again the captain knew he was beaten, "as you command, your highness."

Then giving a bow, Geoffrey raced of to the castle.

The Freedom ball was truly a sight to see, as all the people were dressed in fine clothing.

Tails, Amy, and Cream and Cheese wore the dinner clothes they had worn at the party they once attended back on Earth.

Sonic and Knuckles, however, with no formal clothing, were made suits by the royal tailors.

The guests danced with grace and style as musicians played their instruments in fine tune.

Tails was enjoying a nice snack from the buffet table. Cream and Cheese were dancing with Bunnie, having a good time. Knuckles, not the type who fancied these sort of events, just stood away from the crowed looking out at the moonlit forest.

Amy was looking through the crowd for Sonic to try and get a dance from him.

But Sonic was also looking through the crowd, trying to find Sally. Then he saw her. She wore a light-purple evening gown, lace gloves, and had her hair done up, making her look even more beautiful.

Sonic instantly darted through the crowd of people and rushed over to her.

"Well hi ya Sal," said Sonic, putting on his charm.

"No," said Sally not looking at Sonic with no sign of interest.

"No…what?," asked Sonic confused.

"No, I will not dance with you. Yes, you are allowed to be here. And no, you can not sit with me."

Sonic sweat dropped with embarrassment as Sally walked off to the head table. Just then, Amy came rushing over.

"There you are Sonic, come on lets dance."

Instantly, Sonic took off, disappearing into the crowd.

An hour later, Princess Sally was sitting at the head table, when she tapped a glass cup with her spoon.

"Attention, attention everyone!"

The music slowed to a stop and everyone turned their eyes toward her.

"Thank you," she said, putting down the spoon.

"It is time to announce this years guest of honor!"

Captain Geoffrey gave a prideful smile, since he had been picked guest of honor for five years in a row.

"This years guest of honor," continued Sally, "has shown determination, courage, intimidation, and amazing skills unlike any of us have ever seen in battle. And whose help may turn the tides of this war and bring us once again to freedom."

The crowed applauded in agreement, and then quieted once again when Sally raised her hand.

"And so, I announce this years guest of honor to be.." said Sally, pausing for tension.

Everyone was silent, impatient to hear the chosen warrior.

Geoffrey began to stand up.

"Our newest friends and allies, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles Echidna, Amelia Rose, and Cream and Cheese!"

Everyone cheered and clapped as Sonic and the others just sat at a nearby table in surprise.

'Those outsiders,' thought Geoffrey filled with both humiliation and anger.

"Guys," Knuckles whispered to the others, "we can't stay, this is not our war."

"Come on knucklehead," Sonic whispered, "have a heart, these guys need us."

"And we can't go anywhere until the Blue Typhoon is repaired," whispered Tails.

"And besides," said Amy, "we now know who stole the emerald, which gives you a more reason to fight."

Knuckles sighed in defeat, he knew he was out voted.

Meanwhile, Sally was looking at Knuckles with a smile of admiration and calm.

"Could he be the one?"

Knuckles finally smiled, allowing himself to enjoy this grand moment while it lasted.

Sonic also smiled, knowing that whatever challenges they'll face on this strange new world, will definitely be their greatest adventure ever.

* * *

**Looks like Sonic and the others are off to a good start, but who is the dark force behind this chaos? Tune in to the next chapter to find out.**


	9. Epilogue

Sonic X: The Next Adventur Episode 1 Epilogue

Authors Note: Well everyone, here is the final chapter in my first fanfiction. I have plans to write the next episode, I just do not know when. So, until then, I hope you have enjoyed this fiction. Thank You.

Disclaimer: The only character I own, is the dark figure within this chapter. The rest of the characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Sega, Fox Broadcasting, and Archie Comics. My only reason for the use of these characters, is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

Giant stone doors opened slowly with a rumble, as Snively Kintobor entered a long dark corridor, growing nervous and afraid.

The corridor was dimly lit with a row of torches, casting shadows across its wall. Snively's footsteps echoed as he slowly walked down the hall.

At the far end, there was a large stone throne, and in this throne, sat a towering dark figure. Measuring at a height of seven feet and eleven inches tall. Wearing a full armor that covered everything below its neck, was as dark as a night without any moon or stars. The only thing that stuck out from the dark image was claw tipped rusty faded titanium gauntlet that covered the figures right hand. Two menacing glowing red eyes were the only part of his face that could be seen among the shadows.

The figure tapped the arm of his throne impatiently with his steel claw, making a sound like the ticking of a clock of death. With every sound, Snively shivered with fright.

Finally, he was in front of the throne, with the dark figure glaring down at him, as if he were a small bug.

"Sire," uttered Snively, nervous in his voice.

"Dr. Snively," replied the figure, his voice low and hard, sounding like a growl.

"Tell me Snively," continued the figure, "are your soldiers defective? Malfunctioning?"

"No sir."

"Then tell me. Are the freedom fighters dead," said the creature, dragging his claw across the stone surface of the chair, creating a high pitched sound like the nails on a chalkboard.

"N…no…sir," replied Snively, now wishing he was anywhere else but where he was now.

Without making a flinch, the figure reached out with his metal gauntlet, grabbed Snively around the neck, and lifted him up off the ground.

"Then how dare you show your pitiful face to me!," shouted the figure, his voice filled with anger.

"You don't understand sire," gasped Snively, squirming in the clawed hand, "the freedom fighters had four new warriors who were…," the figure tightened his grip on Snivelys neck.

"Four? You mean to tell me, that your army of thousands was defeated by four measly rats!"

Snively gasped hard, trying to keep whatr air he had left in him.

"I don't exactly who they are sire, but I did found something that may belong to them."

Being quick, Snively reached into his back pocket and pulled out the glowing blue chaos emerald.

Seeing the emerald, the figure loosened his gripped on Snively. He took the emerald with his other hand, and dropped Snively to the floor, gasping for breath.

The figure held the emerald close to his nose, and sniffed the scent of two hedgehogs, one echidna, one fox, and one rabbit that flowed wafted from its surface.

"You have proved your continuing use Snively," said the figure, "be grateful, for it has spared your miserable life."

"Yes sire," said Snively, still regaining his breath.

"Tell me, where are these new four warriors?"

"With the freedom fighters sir," replied Snively, "only we do not know where their location is."

The figure said nothing for a moment, but then he raised his metallic gauntlet and spoke in a low yet thundering tone.

"Ancient shadows come unto me, reveal the stronghold of my enemy."

At first nothing happened, then suddenly, a swirl of black, dark purple, and blood red clouds flowed from the figures hand and swerved in front of the two beings.

The three clouds then mixed together and an image of Acorn Castles location slowly appeared.

Snively was dumbstruck.

"Y…. you mean to tell me that you knew the location the entire time," ranted Snively, not realizing what he was doing, "that we could've launched a secret attack at any time instead of…"

"Silence," shouted the figure, and Snively instantly covered his neck and mouth in horror.

The dark figure just shook his head.

"Snively, Snively, Snively. If I am to become ruler of this world, I expect my rise to power to be a challenge. Now, if I just used magic, it would simply be to easy. Would it?"

"F…forgive me sire. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"You may go Dr. Snively," the creature said, with a motion of his hand.

"Yes sir," replied Snively, as he turned and began racing back down the hall.

"And Snively," said the figure, stopping the small ma instantly, "though you found this emerald last night, you did not report it to me sooner. However, I will forgive this act of treachery just this once. But, any further attempts, and you will see just how cruel I can really be. Understand?"

"Yes sire, completely," Snively replied, not wanting to stay another moment.

"Good. Now be gone from my sight."

And Snively raced out of the corridor without looking back.

The figure looked at the glowing emerald that rested in his claws, and gave a menacing grin.

"Whoever these creatures are. They've just this war, much more interesting. Hm…hm…hm…hm."


End file.
